


Perfectly Perfect Day

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [14]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Akihito's Past, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asami's Past, Betaed, Cooking, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, M/M, Music, Photographs, Shopping, Singing, Sparring, Sunsets, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Asami and Akihito spend one of their days off together. Some surprises are in store for them both.
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito, Kou (Finder Series)/Original Character(s)
Series: Bakeneko [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090347
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Perfectly Perfect Day

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters in this AU are mine.
> 
> **I have not read all the fanfictions on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to any story there, I have no idea how it happened except that we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! ^_^
> 
> ***Kätzchen means kitten in German. This is Asami's nickname for Bakeneko.

He would have slept in longer if the glaring of the sun had remained hidden behind the thick curtains before falling asleep.

Rolling over, deciding to snuggle with Asami, he discovered the other side of the bed empty, but still slightly warm from residual body heat. The scent of fresh coffee brewing drifted through the open bedroom door.

Stretching with a yawn and a belly scratch, he stumbled on shaky legs towards the master bathroom. Passing the mirror, he glanced over and noticed his hair was sticking up in every direction possible from where Asami had been tugging at it last night. Questionable sections looked crusted with who knew what.

_A shower it is then._

*****

Emerging from the bedroom dressed in a tank top and shorts, he sniffed the air briefly, smelling salmon cooking.

_He's making breakfast._

It was a rare occasion for Asami to cook by himself, usually preferring to wait for Akihito so he could simply watch him or assisting where needed.

Asami was at the stove wearing a black apron over a white t-shirt that molded to his sculpted back and lounge pants. A spatula was held loosely in his hand to remove the salmon when it was ready to be plated.

_That shirt should be illegal this early in the morning. Did he buy it too small on purpose?_

_Can we peel it off of him? With our tongue and teeth?_

_Good morning to you too, Bakeneko._

Pushing up on tiptoes, he pressed a quick kiss to the back of Asami's neck. He only received a hum in response and a nod toward a filled steaming coffee cup. Leaning on the counter, he took a cautious sip. Just cool enough to drink and perfectly flavored with half-and-half and a splash of caramel syrup.

Aaah – just the way he liked it. Asami must have heard him leave the shower before making it.

“How long have you been up?”

“About an hour.”

“You’re making breakfast.”

“Hmm. I found myself hungry and you still looked dead to the world.” Asami grabbed the two bowls sitting next to him and ladled the reheated miso soup after quickly turning both pieces of salmon with a flip of the spatula. The rice maker he had set last night was almost done, too. 

Akihito went to the refrigerator to pull out tsukemono and the leftover salad from yesterday morning. He also grabbed a fresh package of nori and a can of rambutan for himself from the cabinet.

“Anything you need or want to do today? It’s our free day today and I’m all yours, kitten.”

“Laundry and groceries if you don't mind. The dry-cleaning needs to be picked up, too. They called me yesterday to say it was ready.”

“We never did get more bed sheets, did we?”

“Nope.”

“Which do you want to do first?”

“Shopping. The crowds will be low this early.”

Asami's phone rang. He listened and gave vague responses as he finished dishing out the rice and salad before ending the call and tossing the device aside on the counter. Asami brought the salmon and soup on a tray before sitting across from Akihito. He bumped Akihito’s foot with his and smirked.

Akihito bumped him right back with a bright grin.

“That was the editor asking when we would be by for the interview and to take the pictures for that magazine article about us. Since we're free today, maybe we should get it over with.”

“Good idea, but are you sure you want to do this? Sion's stock took a beating after our relationship came out.”

“I could care less. If they’re that closed minded, I don’t want to do business with them anyway. The world is changing, and they need to catch up. We're one step closer to having legal same-sex marriage in Japan. It’s just a matter of time.”

“You don’t like having your picture taken, though.”

_Hhhmmm. Maybe that's not quite true anymore?_

Akihito thought of the pictures that had been snapped of them at Tokyo Rainbow Pride. Akihito had been surprised when a casually dressed unarmed Asami had shown up at the march and had even allowed a fellow participant to paint his cheeks in a riot of color.

The best picture was posed on purpose for Mitarai, who grinned widely at Akihito before thumping him on the shoulder and shaking Asami's hand.

The clubs held special nights just for LGBT+ singles and couples. Akihito had laughed as Kirishima and Aoyama had jokingly waltzed together around the dancefloor – their steps off beat and drunken on both love and alcohol.

If a room could actually be screamed down, the crowd would have accomplished it after Asami had bent him backward over the bar top in a kiss that left him reeling, red-faced in embarrassment, and gasping for air.

“For this, I don’t mind. It's sneaky photographers capturing what they shouldn't that get my attention.”

“Ha ha. Very funny.”

*****

“I still don’t like these sheets.” Asami poked at the lime-green linens on the repaired shelf of the display case. 

The store manager, recognizing them and recalling the carnage that had ensued due to their previous visit, turned tail and ran with a squeal of fright from the building. A customer stealthily tried to take a picture, but Suoh stepped in front of the shot. Akihito rolled his eyes.

“Wouldn't those keep a person awake all night from the glare?”

“Most likely.”

“The more expensive, higher quality, stuff is this way, Mr. Picky Pants.” He jabbed his finger over his shoulder.

“Comfort matters. Not price, kitten.”

“But…” He could only follow and stare as Asami grabbed a package of white cotton sateen sheets with so many zeros on the tag his eyes boggled. Then tried to protest as he grabbed two more off the shelves in grey and _crème_.

_Maybe we should start titling the photos at the studio in French?_

_Make a mint off hoity toity dumbasses. _

“Who wants scratchy sheets, kitten? You already sleep in mine now anyway, right?”

_He's got a point there._

_He knows he's right, too, the bastard. Look at that wisenheimer smirk._

“There's always silk or plain satin if you don't like these.”

“I’d rather not slip off the bed and break my neck, thank you very much. Plus, satin holds too much body heat. You almost fry me out of bed as it is.”

“Then we get these.”

The manager was finally coaxed back into the store when the register squawked and locked up at the final total, asking for an override to complete the purchase.

*****

“Do I really need to put this monkey suit on?” He glared at the suit hanging from the hook in the dressing room. “I thought I was avoiding wearing one of these today.” He pouted up at Asami, already dressed to impress in his suit and cravat. 

“It's just a few pictures. You’re a CEO in your own right now. You could have bought those sheets earlier instead of me.” The overhead light caught the twinkle of amusement in Asami's eyes.

“No thanks to you.”

“Wildcat is nowhere near as big as Sion, and you ran it just fine.”

“I had help.”

“And you still have help.” Asami tugged on his t-shirt until he raised his arms, allowing him to yank it up and over his head.

“You really had to make me Takato and Kou's employer, didn't you? They’re getting a kick out of it by calling me ‘Boss’ every chance they get.” 

“There is one upside you haven't seen yet.” Asami deftly unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down to settle at his ankles.

He stepped out of them and took the offered pants from Asami, “What?”

Asami's lips curled into his trademark smirk. “You can fire Emi-bitch now.”

_“Oh._ Ooooh.”

Bakeneko's laughter filled the small room. “I have just the way to do it, master.”

Asami could only shake his head and chuckle, “I almost pity the self-centered witch. Almost.”

“But not really.”

“Nope. Let her have it, Kätzchen.”

“Trust me. I will.”

*****

The light makeup dusted on his face to prevent shine smelled faintly of jasmine and mandarin. The makeup artist fiddled with his hair until Asami stepped in and suggested a look similar to the one from his birthday all those years ago. His own was slicked back into its usual style, except for a few ‘strategically' placed pieces, giving him a more roguish look.

He had to give the photographer credit. He knew what he was doing. The poses were simple and easy to follow. His nerves finally began to settle. His posture became more relaxed. Asami let the business mask fall for genuine expressions that sometimes held Akihito spellbound while the camera clicked away, barely registering in his mind.

The questions were easier than he thought, having rehearsed several carefully worded responses with Asami about their past together. How Asami proposed drew a bright laugh from the journalist doing the interview. The camera caught his red face and Asami's look of banked ‘amusal.'

During a brief break while the journalist answered a phone call, Asami sat with a cup of green tea brought in by a staff member, Akihito curling into his side with a sigh. Asami raised his hand to his lips and pressed them to his ring, not realizing that the cameraman had caught the intimate moment until they reviewed the pictures later. Sharing a look, they both knew it would the centerpiece of the entire article.

*****

“If you want to go in, we'll go in, kitten.”

“You sure?” He looked back at Asami from where he had been practically licking the window at the pastries and bread in the display.

“I can get a coffee and a croissant. By the way, look at the name.” Asami pointed upward at the curly font etched into the glass.

The words went over his head. “Is that French?”

“_Une tartine de miel_.”

“What's that mean?”

“A slice of bread with honey.”

“You own this, don't you?”

“No, you do.”

“Seriously?”

“Now you don’t have to priority ship pain au chocolat. You can just get it here.”

*****

He sipped his café au lait as they slowly walked through Yoyogi Park. Turtledoves and sparrows called around them. There were a few other visitors, but most of society was still hard at work for the day.

“Do you want to visit the shrine, kitten?”

“Maybe when the iris are in bloom.”

The ginkgo trees were just starting to turn a vibrant yellow for the coming season change. A violinist played an energetic piece that added a spring to his step. 

“Did I ever tell you I saw a temple guardian once? He was really cute.”

“Oh really?”

“When I was a kid. He was taking a nap, I think. Maybe his book was boring?”

“Why would a guardian take a nap?”

“No idea. He woke up and glared at me. I ran out of there. Almost dropped my bat. I hope the candy I left as an offering made him happy, though. Ryuichi?” He turned to see Asami had stopped and was standing with a far-off look in his eyes.

“You left him… _candy_?”

“Yea. Why?”

“Did you have a backpack and a yellow hat?”

“Yup, but how would you know that?”

“Near the all-boys “K” High School?”

“Uh… How do you also know that?”

He stared as Asami snorted what sounded like a _giggle._ And then another until he was in full blown laughter, bent over and grabbing his knees.

“What's so funny?”

Asami stood back up straight and wiped moisture from his eyes. “You thought he was _cute_?_”_

“Maybe I did.”

_What's he getting at here?_

_I have no fucking clue._

The smirk grew until it was firmly in place. “Good to know.”

Another bout of chuckles had him crossing his arms and glaring at Asami. “You going to track him down or something?”

“I already have.”

“What?”

“I can’t believe that was you. Fate _is_ crazy.”

“You know a temple guardian?”

Asami shrugged, “I guess you could say I was guarding the temple in a way.”

“Say _what_ now?”

“That was me, kitten.”

“_Huh?!_”

“I used to take a nap there while I was at “K" High School.”

“You're… You're kidding me, right?"

“Nope. That was me.”

He was dumbfounded and all he could think to say was, “Did you eat the candy?”

“I gave it to Shinji. Sorry.”

“Oh.”

“I think we met again right before I left, too.”

“Really? When?”

“You ran into me and fell on your ass. Bloodied your nose. I think I patted your head after helping you up.”

“_That_ was you, too?!”

“You were trying so hard not to cry,” Asami teased.

“You told me that if I was I man, I shouldn't cry.”

“That I did. Even then you were so defiant with a fire in your eyes. You didn't even let me wipe your face.”

“I could do it myself.”

“Then you ran off to your… That must have been Kou and Takato.”

“Yea, they were there. They made fun of me the whole way home. How did we not figure this out sooner? Your mother’s house wasn't that far from mine.”

“Don't know, but I remember them calling “Akihito” after you crashed into me. I didn't put it together until now.”

“Well…” He looked down and scuffed the concrete path with his shoe. “I did think you were cute then, too. I'd never seen gold colored eyes before. You were really nice to me. Sorry I was so rude to you back then.”

“Want to know a secret?” Asami stepped closer.

“What?”

“You were way too young at the time, but I thought you were cute, too.”

“Really?”

A genuine smile, and a press of lips to his forehead, “I did even though you were bloody nosed and teary-eyed.”

“I wasn't crying!”

“Oh. You weren't? Because I remember tears and snot.”

“I wasn't!”

“If you say so.”

He let his thoughts wander for a few minutes until, “Ryuichi?”

“Hm?”

“I'm… I’m glad we met back then for the first time instead of…”

“Yea. Me, too. But, that doesn't change what I did the next time we met.”

“Hey. No more of that. In the past. Water under the bridge and I don't regret it at all. Neither should you. We've talked about this already. I forgave you a long time ago.”

“I know.”

“Good.” Bouncing, he pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. A passing woman gasped, dropped her ice cream and stared with a look of disgust. He flipped her off.

“How about a trip through Omotesandō before going to the dojo?” 

He spun to stare at Asami, who gave him his best ‘innocent' look. “I _knew_ there was a reason you agreed so easily to walk through here!”

“You can even go to Kiddyland.”

He swatted at Asami, who deftly sidestepped to avoid the attack with a good natured chuckle.

*****

Several men nervously surrounded them as they stood back-to-back. “Don't hold back just because it's us.”

“Kätzchen, no broken bones. No biting. No clawing. Understood?”

“Phooey. As you wish, master.”

“You, too, kitten.”

“I know. I know.”

“Begin!” Suoh’s voice carried across the dojo where the rest of their crew awaited their turn. Even Tamami, Kirishima, and Aoyama were there for the session. 

Flowing together, they subdued their “attackers.” Reading each other's move. In sync. A not quite flawless, but close enough, dance of viciousness and brutality.

Hiroto clapped and squealed, jumping up and down, with each one they took down until they were all groaning on the floor.

“All right, munchkin. Show us what Shiro taught you last time. Do you remember everything?”

“Yea! My turn! Watch out, Uncle Shiro!”

“Leave him in one piece for me, Hiro-chan,” Kou joked as he shoved the quietly shaking and laughing Shiro towards the center of the floor.

*****

Asami held a t-shirt for several seconds with a small scowl on his face.

_He has no idea what he's doing._

_Silver spoon brat. The maid must have folded it for him. Or Kirishima-mother-hen._

_I’m still surprised by the fact he can cook._

He had already shown him several times how to fold different pieces with Asami following each step with his own clumsy attempts until the basket was empty.

“Ah crap. We forgot to pick up the dry cleaning earlier.”

“No rush. I can send Kirishima to pick it up. He probably needs to get his own, too.” 

The dryer buzzed, signaling the end of its cycle. “Ready for more?”

Asami muttered something distinctly peevish and unintelligible under his breath while he laughed.

*****

“Why are you staring at the entertainment system?”

“You know… I have never seen you listen to music. Not once. But you have a whole shelf of CDs. Which are outdated by the way. Most people stream music now. Catch up, old man.”

“I do listen when I feel like it.”

He pulled a few out to look at the covers. “These look like mostly classical, though.” 

“They are. I’m not a huge fan of the K-pop trend.”

He held up a case in curiosity. “Disney on Broadway?”

“_The Lion King_ is a stage masterpiece, kitten. You should listen to it. If it ever comes to Tokyo, I’ll take you to a performance. I have yet to see _Aladdin_, but I’ve heard it’s just as good. _Cats_ was magnificent. _Wicked_, too.”

“Go figure. Next thing I know you’ll be singing ‘Let it Go’ from _Frozen_.” 

“Not likely.”

“Speaking of singing, have you ever done karaoke?”

“Once during university and _never_ again.” Asami visibly cringed, spiking his curiosity.

“Why not?”

“Kazumi. Alcohol. Braying donkey. I still can’t listen to ‘I Will Always Love You’ without shuddering.”

He almost fell over laughing while imaging Suoh belting out the lyrics. “Suoh sang Whitney Houston?”

“That wasn’t singing. Not even _close._ It was ear murder.”

“Gottcha. No singing for Suoh.”

“If he sings in the shower…”

“Poor Tamami.”

“No kidding.” Asami's phone pinged an alert for a new message. Swiping the screen, his eyes narrowed at whatever it said, “Dammit. Kirishima just sent a message about an e-mail I have to personally respond to that can’t be ignored for long.”

“I’ll go start dinner.”

“Be right there.”

“Okay.” 

*****

Making dinner was just as comfortable as breakfast. Quietly eating together in peace and harmony. Not needing to fill the silence with idle chatter.

He should have known Asami would turn on music after his teasing. And he was right. _The Lion King_ soundtrack had been amazing. 

“Asami, come here! Look at this.”

Asami came into the room, "What is it?"

“Look.” He pointed out the balcony doors.

“Oh.”

The sky had been lit with a kaleidoscopic swirl of oranges, pinks, magentas, dark blues, and purples. An artist's dream to capture on canvas with its breathtaking highlight of the Tokyo skyline. He filled the rest of a memory card as the clouds shifted shapes and hues, but a photo was never as good as experiencing the real thing before them. 

Asami had wrapped an arm around him while watching him snap picture after picture. He knew there was definitely one that would immediately go up for sale at the gallery – the darkened chassis of a plane soaring into the sky against a rainbow of color and shadowed buildings.

Asami hummed. “You should print that off for Sion's lounge.”

“Okay. I’ll go to Photo Lab tomorrow.”

He realized they had at some point started swaying with the music filtering through the air around them from the living room. Just a gentle rock back and forth. He put his camera on top of the dresser before covering Asami’s hands with his own and laying his head back on his chest.

“_Nous nous aimions bien tendrement_…” He jerked his head up, wide-eyed and slack-jawed in shock.

Yes, it really was Asami singing while looking at the rapidly darkening sky.

“_Comme s'aiment tous les amants_  
_Et puis un jour tu m'as quitté_  
_Depuis je suis désespéré_  
_Je te vois partout dans le ciel_  
_Je te vois partout sur la terre_  
_Tu es ma joie et mon soleil_  
_Ma nuit, mes jours, mes aubes claires_…"

Asami finally looked at him, still singing in his low baritone as he stared back up at him in awe. Still gently sweeping him from side to side.

_Master can really sing!_

_Yea. Yea, he can. Holy shit!_

Not being able to understand a single word, all he could do was listen entranced. When it finally ended, he turned around in his arms and tiptoed up to kiss him.

“That was… _Wow._ Thank you, Ryuichi.”

He laughed as Asami started gently tugging him toward the bed.

_Today was a good day._

_It was. A perfectly perfect day._

Omake: 

Days later, Akihito finally found the song and translation. Tackling Asami in his office, “You know I'd never leave you, right? We would never leave you.”

“I know. But, you’re not just my sun or joy, kitten. You're my everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank you, Nephthyslaments, for beta reading! 
> 
> **Amusal - Urban Dictionary: The state of being both in arousal and amused.
> 
> [Kiddyland](https://trulytokyo.com/kiddyland/)
> 
> [Omotesandō](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omotesand%C5%8D)
> 
> [Yoyogi Park](https://tokyocheapo.com/lifestyle/cheapo-guide-yoyogi-park/)
> 
> [Edith Piaf – Tu es partout w/ English translation](https://youtu.be/cyAYu3nsZLI)
> 
> [Edith Piaf – Tu es partout; Saving Private Ryan Scene](https://youtu.be/VcwsmS_lSbg)


End file.
